Simplemente Bella
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Edward se había alejado de ella para olvidar. Pero lejos de ella se atreve a pensar cosas sobre ella de las que antes no se había dado cuenta. Esta mini-historia entra dentro de Luna Nueva.


Crepusculo no me pertenece. Edward, Bella y Charlie tampoco. Son de Meyer.

* * *

La oscuridad cubria a Edward en aquella casa antes abandonada que habia adquirido por lo que para el era poco dinero a un anciano que la vendia para poder irse a vivir con su hijo y su nuera.

Se encontraba entre dos montañas de los Pirineos, mas cerca de España que de Francia.

Edward hizo una mueca que pretendia ser una sonrrisita.

"Menudo viaje que me he pegado -penso- y aun así ella me acompaña donde sea."

Edward estaba tumbado en un sofa para admirar las sombras del techo, pues para estar comodo no era, porque podria sentirse igual tumbado en una cama de clabos.

Se levanto y encendio la luz. Aunque, siendo, vampiro no necesitaba luz para ver el año pasado junto a Bella le hizo volber a pequeñas costumbres humanas.

La luz ilumino un salon decorado al estilo de las casas de principios del anterior siglo. Edward estaba seguro que de seguir siendo humano habria llorado de nostalgia al ver esa casa, tan igual a la que se habia criado. O, por lo menos, se habria emocionado.

Por un momento penso en Bella y en él, viviendo en aquella casa. Como una pareja humana y normal.

Aunque luego desecho la idea al imaginarse a Bella con pelo corto y rizado, los labios pintados de un completo rojo carmesi que harian juego con sus venas casi perceptibles y llebando puesto un vestido de dia, tan acostumbrado en 1918 que la misma Bella habria calificado de "Estilo antiguo y... contundente" si hubiera estado Alice delante.

Esta vez Edward sonrrio de verdad, incluso dejo escapar una risa.

No, definitivamente ese no era para nada el estilo de Bella. Tan acostumbrado a verla con vaqueros y el cabello largo suelto si la hubiera visto asi de verdad seguro que, como minimo, le preguntaria de que se habia disfrazado intentando sin éxito no soltar una risita.

Dispuestos a pensar en ella, tampoco era su estilo comportarse como una humana...

Edward fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta de que acaba de pensar en alguien que se suponia, debia olvidar. Pero ya era tarde, su mente empezo a darle vueltas a que definitivamente, Bella no era normal.

Rapido como una bala cogio un papel y un lapiz. A menudo solia dibujar garabatos para distraerse, asi que lo tenia bastante cerca, medio olvidado en una mesita de café.

Mojo la punta del lapiz con la lengua, a pesar que era algo estupido por que el no tenia saliba.

Empezo a escribir en la parte superior de la hoja con aquella letra antigua que tanto habia impresionado a Bella en las clases de Biologia:

* * *

**_ITINERARIO DE LAS RAREZAS NO HUMANAS DE ISABELLA SWAN_**

* * *

_No le tiene miedo a los vampiros. El instinto del panico que parecen padecer todos lo humanos no existe o no hace mella en ella._

_Percibe el olor de la sangre. Hasta ahora solo los vampiros tenian esa capacidad olfativa._

_No se sorprende ante la conducta "extrafalaria" en la que nos identificamos los de mi extirpe._

_Su tez es blanquecina como la muerte (incluso para alguien de mi calaña) y se adapta perfectamente al clima nublado y falto de luz solar a pesar de haberse criado en un lugar apenas humedo._

_Corre mas rapido que cualquier otro de su calaña._

_Sin escrupulos, tal y como me informo Carlisle, apenas tiene sangre en el cuerpo que perder o donar. Sin embargo no padece anemia y detras de su tez llena de blancura se esconde un fortaleza y una salud de hierro impropia de una mujer humana de dieciocho años. Podrian arrancarle un brazo y, de eso estoy seguro, no se quejaria y no le daria importancia mucho tiempo._

_Muy moldeable y adaptable a las sensaciones nuevas, aunque apenas las vive._

_Su escasa sangre tiene un olor dulcificado y potente impropio. Incluso hablando de "una cantante". Su sangre parece haber sido creada para ser degustada, ya que parece que a ella no le sirve._

_Mujer de descanso escaso, he podido comprobar que apenas duerme y se levanta como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante un largo luxo de tiempo._

_Expresa gran admiracion hacia el minimo comportamiento cotidiano de mi familia que a cualquier otro humano hubiera escandalizado._

_Inmune a la mayoria de los ataques vampiricos y los minimos dejan poca mella en ella._

_Gran tension sexual ante mi persona cuando deviera temerme._

_Iman indudable de desgracias que zigzagea sin mucho esfuerzo._

_Terribles momentos de ira contenida al mencionar el envejecimiento, que ella cree irracional cuando para un humano es de lo mas corriente._

* * *

Cuando Edward escribio todo esto, lo volbio a leer, temiendo haberse olvidado de algo. Seguro de que todo lo importante estaba en aquella lista penso como podia ser posible. Solo se le ocurrio algo que, de ser humano, le habria erizado todo el bello corporal.

"Nacida para ser una fria." -penso apresadumbrado y lo garabateo debajo de la lista:

_Con: Nacida para la vida de vampiro._

Despues arrugo el papel, totalmente airado y lo lanzo haciendo una espectacular canasta a la papelera del otro extremo del salon.

Si Bella estubiera alli, si hubiera leido lo que el escribio (sobretodo la ultima parte) habria dado saltitos. Pues comprenderia que, aunque a regañadientes, Edward estaba de acuerdo con su "absurda" idea de ser vampiro.

"¿Por que? -penso para sus adentros- ¿por que ella? … ¿Cual es el nombre que debe usarse para alguien asi?"

Despues de un momento se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era de lo mas facil y que desde el principio se perturbo por nada.

De un ramalazo de alegria impropio de el salto del sofa y corriendo saco su mobil. Rapido como la nada y el todo marco el numero de telefono de la casa de Charlie.

Mientras los "pi" de espera sonaban le daba vueltas a su conclusion.

Nacida para ser una fria, para ser vampio. Nacida para ser su esposa.

¿Como debe llamarse a alguien así? Pues Bella, pura y simplemente Bella.

* * *

Es mi primer one shoot Edward/Bella y espero haberlo hecho bien. Si no es asi, porfavor comentad, y si no, pues tambien.


End file.
